The [l4C] 2-deoxyglucose method was used to identify the cerebral areas related to vision through a comparison of glucose utilization in a visually stimulated as compared to a visually deafferented hemisphere in the rhesus monkey. Cortically, the visually related areas included the entire expanse of striate, prestriate, and inferior temporal cortex as far forward as the temporal pole, the posterior part of the inferior parietal lobule, and the prearcuate and inferior prefrontal cortex; subcortically, in addition to the lateral geniculate nucleus and superior colliculus, visually related structures included large parts of the pulvinar, caudate, putamen, claustrum, and amygdala. These results, which are consonant with a model that postulates an occipito-temporo-prefrontal pathway for object vision and an occipito-parieto-prefrontal pathway for spatial vision, reveal the full extent of those pathways and localize their points of contact with limbic, striatal, and diencephalic structures.